


Deslizando

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hair Braiding, Pre-Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Era tão fácil gostar de Margo, tão fácil de esquecer por alguns momentos tudo que tinha acontecido





	Deslizando

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa entre os dois últimos episódios da terceira temporada

Margo anunciou para o conselho aquela manhã que Fen assumiria seu cargo enquanto ela estivesse na Terra. Aí ela tirou a coroa de sua própria cabeça e colocou na dela oficializando.

Fen nunca sonhou com isso, pelo acordo feito com seu pai ela sabia que um dia ela seria a consorte do supremo rei de Fillory, não Rei ela mesma.

Quando os membros do conselho partiram ela finalmente se permitiu olhar no espelho, e para a coroa em sua cabeça.

“Combina com você” Margo diz atrás dela.

“Não tanto quanto combina com você”

“Sim, mas sabe eu sou eu. Nascida para coroas e tronos...me deixa ajeitar o seu cabelo” Margo se aproxima e pega algumas mechas que estavam caindo sobre seu rosto e puxa eles um pouco pra trás.

Fen quase se inclina na direção ao toque dos dedos dela quando ela se lembra todos os motivos porque ela não devia fazer isso.

“Essa coroa foi algum tipo de compensação na sua mente pelo que você fez comigo ?”

“Não, é porque eu acho que você é a melhor pessoa para o cargo querida” Margo disse começando a fazer uma trança com os cabelos de Fen “Você realmente tem um cabelo de princesa da Disney”

“Rei” Fen a corrigiu.

“Rei substituta. E geralmente as rainhas da Disney não tem cabelos muito bons, e os reis então nem se fala, confie em mim o seu cabelo é um de princesa”

Fen se encontrou sorrindo e aí parou. Era tão fácil gostar de Margo, tão fácil de esquecer por alguns momentos tudo que tinha acontecido. Fen disse :

“Eu não te perdoo pelo acordo que você fez”

Os olhos de Margo encontraram os dela no espelho.

“Eu sei”

“Mas também eu não te odeio, embora as vezes eu acho que eu deveria”

“Isso é um começo...eu estava falando a verdade quando eu disse que eu te escolhi não como uma recompensa. Mas eu vou achar um jeito de te recompensar um dia”

“Nada pode fazer isso”

“Então eu vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando” Margo disse e terminou a trança “Adorável”  

“Obrigada...por favor cuide do Eliot quando vocês estiverem longe”

“Eu sempre cuido”

_E por favor cuide de você mesma também_ Fen pensa, mas não diz.

 


End file.
